A Helping Hand
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Everyone needs a helping hand every once in a while…


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**A Helping Hand**

Beth wasn't experienced in the art of sex, hell she has barely kissed a boy before. With Jimmy it had been little pecks and long kisses that consisted of just pressing their lips together for long periods of time. Then there was Zack who had truly given Beth her first kiss. She even learned the French kiss with him before his untimely death. Beth cared about him a lot but she figured she would have been more affected by his death had she known him better and felt more for him too. It was the reason she didn't cry for him, it wasn't that she didn't cry anymore as much as she wasn't upset by his death.

Wow that made her sound terrible.

Beth came to the hard conclusion that sooner or later they were all going to die regardless of how hard they tried not to. She wasn't trying to be morbid or depressing it was just a fact and one that she wanted to prove wrong. She was willing to fight even if the outcome stayed the same; she wasn't going to opt out this time. Beth had never been much of a fighter till the world ended; it was a great character builder for her. The blonde had no choice but to fight or die and after her brush with death by her own hand she was so keen on having it happen again either.

She grew stronger each and every day learning how to fight with her fists, knifes, and guns. During all that time she forgot that all this fighting and killing of the walkers was so she could finally live. It was at this point where Beth was so sexual frustrated that she realized she didn't exactly know how to resolve it for herself.

She rubbed her thighs together but it did nothing to relieve her of the ache only intensify it which furthered her frustration. Beth thought about asking her sister for advice but she was sure she would die of embarrassment first that or Maggie would die from lack of air from laughing so damn hard. She could picture it in her head now and it wasn't pretty. Groaning she made her way from her cell hoping that maybe fresh air would help.

Beth knew the general concept of helping herself out, she knew all it took was placing her fingers down there and feel herself up, but she couldn't even think the word of what was down there much less physically touch herself.

The fresh air did help her clouded mind but the ache remained throbbing from the abuse of her rubbing thighs. Could someone die from this? Beth had never heard anyone dying from sexual frustration but there was a first time for everything.

The blonde bit her lip, gnawing it raw as she tried to think of anything but the relief she wanted. Looking up into the night sky to see a half moon her eyes caught sight of a low glowing light in the watchtower. She raked her mind trying to remember who was on duty tonight but she just couldn't remember. Beth went back and forth in her mind if she should go up there and hang out or not.

She wasn't exactly in the most loving of moods plus, a blush heated her cheeks, what if it was a guy? She was pretty sure Maggie was sleeping with Glenn so that crossed those two out of the list but then it could be Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, Daryl, or Bob, hell it could be damn near anybody at this point. Beth winced when a soft whimpered escaped her lips before she pressed her thighs even tighter together.

Whoever the hell it was up there they were about to become a distraction for her cause ready or not here she comes!

Beth ascended the stairs before coming to the very top. She deliberated for a moment if she should knock or not before just knocking, best not to spook the person with a rifle in their hands. She turned the knob and stepped inside to see the lantern glowing on the useless electronic consol before her eyes took in Daryl leaning against the wall with a rifle in his arms. The door leading outside was wide open letting in a soft breeze. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing her.

"Whatcha doin' up so late kid?" Beth flinched at his use of the word 'kid'. She knew she wasn't an adult but she also wasn't a child either. Sometimes she wondered why he insisted on calling her that anyway. She remembered his brother, Merle giving her some very unpleasant looks back when he was alive at the prison, clearly he saw her as some form of an adult so why couldn't Daryl?

"I couldn't sleep; do you mind me being up here?" She really hoped not because she really needed a damn distraction. It took everything in her to not rub her thighs together, God just imagining him noticing and commenting on her lack of control caused a blush to erupt on her face. Daryl just stared at her long and hard before shrugging his shoulders.

"Shore, ain't like I can stop ya." 'True,' Beth thought smiling despite the blush still gracing her cheeks.

She walked further into the small room coming to a stop on the opposite wall from Daryl and near the open door. A breeze blew in helping to cool her face and sort of clearing her mind. The ache from before throbbed again and Beth bit the inside of her cheek to keep from whining out loud. Maybe she should have just stayed in her room? She could figure out the mechanics of masturbation eventually, being here with Daryl who she was slightly crushing on was not helping in the least.

"Somethang botherin' ya kid?" Daryl asked placing the rifle to lean against the wall beside him, his arms instantly crossed over his chest as he stared at her from across the room. Beth shrugged her shoulders trying her best to not appear as though something was wrong when there really was.

"Nope, doing just fine over here." Even her voice came out squeaky like a mouse. She gulped before connecting eyes with his. The way they gazed over at her, taking her in almost like his blue eyes were staring into the depths of her mind and soul brought a tingle of pleasure down into her gut and further down to between her legs. Now the ache was becoming unbearable. Beth coughed loudly though it wasn't needed ripping her eyes from Daryl's to look at anything but him.

"So…how's the watch been going?" Beth inquired turning her eyes back to him only to see Daryl cupping his right elbow as he placed the thumb of his right hand to his lips, chewing on the tip. She recognized this gesture to mean he was thinking about something that either he wasn't sure about or was uncomfortable with. Beth was leaning towards the latter and she was starting to catch on that he might have already figured out what was wrong with her.

The blonde went to gulp but her throat was quite suddenly dry as a desert. Daryl contemplated whatever it was that caused him to chew on his thumb before answering her inquiry.

"Quiet, Rick's out walkin' the fence…" His words dropped at the end like he was going to say more but forgot what he was going to say. Beth nodded now gnawing on her bottom lip as she could feel the tension in the air around them. A fluttery feeling in her gut appeared out of nowhere only making the throbbing in her even worse if possible.

"Yeah? Well good we need more quiet nights…" Beth was sure that if she bit down on her lip any harder she would break skin. The tension between them permeated thickening the air; she sucked in air through her mouth only to gasp as she noticed how dark Daryl's eyes looked.

"What's wrong Beth?" There was no kid in that question. Beth shrugged her shoulders again, she couldn't tell him the truth though more and more she was figuring that he knew anyways. "Ya can tell me, I won't laugh." She clasped her hands behind her back leaning against them as she squeezed her hands tightly together to ease the nervousness in her.

"I uh…I don't know what to say…" Daryl shrugged his shoulders instantly looking more relaxed as he leaned further against the wall. Hadn't it been only a second ago he looked ready to jump out the window?

"Just say it." He instructed resuming his arms across his chest from earlier. Beth nodded worrying her lip as she tried to think of how to say it without embarrassing herself; then again she was already so far gone what was the point anymore?

"I'm sexual frustrated and I don't know what to do…" Beth ripped her hands from behind her to cover her blushing face in shame. God that came out awful! She sounded so childish and pathetic! She waited for the rough chuckles she's only heard a handful of times come out of Daryl's mouth but she heard nothing. Slowly she peeked between her fingers to see him still in the same place as before but with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ain't cha ever ask yer sis fer advice 'fore?" The blushing blonde shook her head 'no' still not letting her hands away from her face. It was her way of hiding from him as his way was crossing his arms over his chest. He made a 'tch' noise as he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. Can anyone say awkward?

"I've never done anything before so…" Beth admitted feeling the second coming of her blush as she felt the heat on her finger tips. Daryl snorted almost like in disbelief.

"Ya can't tell me ya haven't fooled 'round with Zack, ain't nobody that innocent no more." She tasted blood in her mouth when the edge of her tooth cut into her lip. There was a long silence where Daryl just stared at her like she was from another planet and maybe she was, if what he said was true then she mind as well be from Mars.

"I've…I've only ever kissed…" There was only so much Beth could take of this, the ache had only gotten worse and now she was damn near mortified from this encounter with Daryl Dixon. She was sure she would never look at him the same way anymore cause of this incident.

"Where ya goin'?" Beth stopped right at the door her hand frozen as she reached out for the door knob. Why did she come up here really? Beth internally groaned as she came to the conclusion that she had an ulterior motive all along. Somewhere in the dark depths of her mind she thought that she could somehow convince Daryl to give her a 'helping hand' but that was ridiculous. There was no way he would stoop so low and she felt stupid for even hoping for that.

"Leaving…," something told her to say what she wanted to say, she was going to get rejected either way, "I mean," Beth turned around to look at Daryl with a slight glare, "if you're not going to give me a helping hand then I'll find someone who will…" Her delivery and tone came out perfectly but the fact that she was as red as a tomato lessen the impact of her words or so she thought, but as her eyes take in Daryl leaning against the wall to see how tense his muscles were she thought maybe that wasn't so true.

He scowled immediately and she could make out his fingers digging into the flesh of his arms. The tension before had dropped during their conversation but now without warning it sky-rocked through the roof and possibly to the moon. Beth wasn't sure how to go about this anymore, this was literally off the grid with what she knew Daryl was capable of. Could he really help her? Would he?

"Come 'ere." Daryl's voice came out hard almost a growl. Beth felt the fluttery feeling return tenfold at the tone of his voice; she slowly shuffled his way still unsure how this would all end. She came to a stop in front of him bowing her head from his penetrating stare. "Look at me." He commanded her and she couldn't keep from listening, her eyes slowly rose from the floor up his torn jeans, stained with walker blood button up with the sleeves ripped off, and finally meeting his eyes.

Those eyes that were so dark blue as they bore into hers caused her breath to hitch in surprise and pleasure.

"So ya wanna helpin' hand huh." Beth nodded quickly feeling her brain rattle inside her head at how fast she moved she was nervous. Daryl started to smirk licking his lips before going on, "Well darlin' all ya had ta do was ask." It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, all air was gone from her lungs as she took in the desire in his dark eyes. She wasn't going to fool herself into thinking he felt anything for her beyond whatever this was but it still tickled her feelings all the same.

"Press yer back into me." Daryl promptly instructed unfolding his arms as he spoke. Beth spun around slowly feeling her heart hammering inside her chest before she felt the warmth of his chest pressed up to her back. The thought that this was actually happening, that this was going to happen brought a whole new set of nerves to life and when both of his hands landed on her shoulders an electric shock raced through her veins. "Relax, ya'll enjoy this…" Daryl whispered softly in her ear sending chills down her back. She went to speak, to tell him that she was fine but then one hand dropped to her hip gripping it tightly in his hand and all that came out of her was a whimper.

His other hand slowly slid down her arm sending more chills and tingles through her nerve endings. His hand went down her arm to her wrist rubbing a light circle on her pulse point before running his fingers up the underside of her arm; his knuckles brushed the side of her breast. Air got caught in Beth's throat at the unexpected brush. She felt Daryl lean his head over her shoulder his cheek touching her neck just as his hand grasped that breast.

"Ah!" Beth gasped her eyes going wide as his hand squeezed her breast softly. She looked down at his hand in shock, watching as he flexed his fingers engulfing her small breast in his much larger hand. She didn't have time to feel inadequate about her breast or body, all she wanted to do was feel this pleasure he was giving her. Daryl's hand pawed at her breast for a minute before circling the pebbled nipple underneath her tank top and bra.

His finger poked at it once, then twice before circling it again. Beth felt mesmerized as she watched his hand go to work. Then a moan escaped her as his thumb and index finger squeezed the little nub and pulled it from her breast, tugging tightly on it. Her head rolled back as her eyes closed from the sensations tingling throughout her body. "Figured ya like that…" Daryl mumbled into her shoulder tugging on her nipple again to receive another moan.

"Da-Daryl." Beth moaned out and she heard the sharp intake of breath by her neck. His hand engulfed her breast once more palming in close to her body as his hand on her hip dug into her hipbone. She thought she heard him mumble 'damn' but all she could hear at the moment was her own voice and blood rushing through her ears.

His hand then crossed over to her neglected breast palming it to her body then squeezing the orb tightly getting a gasp and moan from her. Beth felt very hot and all she really wanted was to rip her shirt off her body. Her hands that had been gripping her pajama bottoms moved to grab the end of her tank top and when she went to raise it up both of Daryl's hands were on top of her own pushing her tank back down.

"Yer clothes stay on or I stop right now ya hear me?" The threat was all in his tone of voice and she believed he would stop regardless of how much she needed this. She nodded letting go of her tank only for Daryl to keep a hold of her hands. He brought them up her body to rest them on her own breasts, her fingers brushing her nipples made her moan and he enclosed both of their hands on her breasts. Without words he worked her fingers on herself manipulating her to give herself pleasure.

Beth couldn't believe she was actually doing it! There was no shame or embarrassment as she pulled at her own nipples and gripped her own breasts, any of the anxiety of doing something so dirty in her mind was all but gone. She moaned and whined as she worked herself all the while only vaguely noticing that Daryl's hands were moving further south. His fingers skimmed her belly before tugging on the stretchy waistband of her bottoms. Her breath hitched she felt his fingers touch the skin underneath her pajama bottoms. Her hands stilled as she felt one of his hands toy with the band of her undies while the other pressed the heel of his palm to her center.

Beth cried out bending forward a little from the consuming pleasure rocketing around her nerves. Daryl pressed down again gaining another cry, Beth flung her hand up behind her to entangle in Daryl's hair as his head was still leaned over on her shoulder. He grunted at the tug on his hair and in retaliation pressed two of his fingers down her covered slit then back up it. A shiver raced through her body brushing her bottom to his front where Beth finally took notice in Daryl's hard on. She was already painted in red so she couldn't blush anymore when she realized that his erection was from her, a sense of empowerment came over her.

Then Daryl slid a finger pass her undies to toy with the curls down there. Beth gnawed on her lip tasting the irony blood on her tongue as another moan was ripped from her mouth. His finger then slid further down pass the curls that hid the rest of her from him. Daryl's finger pushed pass her folds that were slick with wetness to probe the hole there. Beth wiggled in his embrace as he touched her; he pressed his finger in sliding without resistance into her channel.

Beth's eyes shot open at the feel of his finger inside her. There was pleasure tingling through her but the sensation of his finger pressing against the hidden walls inside herself felt strange, intrusive but not at all unwanted either. As her eyes moved down to see his hand hidden in her bottoms she rolled her hips with his probing finger sending an electric shock down her spine. Unbeknown to her state of mind but every time she rolled her hips with his finger she brushed her bottom and lower back into Daryl's erection.

The blonde felt breathless as she enjoyed the pleasure consuming her while Daryl worked his magic. He stretched around her channel for a few moments before pulling out slick with her wetness and moving back up her slit. As if it couldn't get any better for her Beth came out find out it could when Daryl's finger pressed and poked the nub hiding just above her slit, an explosion of pleasure shook her head knocking whatever air was in her lungs out as she just about screamed.

Daryl moved quickly though and covered her mouth his unoccupied hand. "Damn girl, yer so sensitive. Ya need ta be quiet 'less ya want Rick ta join us?" Beth shook her head moaning into his hand as he toyed with her clit. Her hand in his hair tugged on the strands as another explosion passed over her this time she bit down on his hand to keep from screaming out. Daryl hissed in pain from her bite but didn't complain about it just allowing her to continue using it as a muffler for her noises.

Her body started to tighten up as his thumb pressed down on the nub repeatedly while his middle finger pressed inside her body stretching her out and feeling along her walls.

"Ready fer tha best part darlin'?" Beth nodded though she couldn't believe there was something even better than what he was doing now, but then she could feel a pressure building inside reminding her of wanting to use the bathroom. She remembered though reading that an orgasm felt like that went it first came on and she was ready for it.

Daryl then did some sort of flicking with his wrist and it was like the world shifted underneath her feet, quite suddenly up was down and down was up. The sky was at her feet and the ground above her head, tingles, and electrical currents ran through all her nerve endings lighting her on fire almost like Daryl pulled gasoline on her body and flicked his cigarette at her and lit her on fire. Beth could taste blood in her mouth again but she knew it wasn't her own, it was Daryl's.

A good minute passed before she could make sense of what was what. Daryl's hand was out of her bottoms, he was holding her up as her legs felt like jelly she mind as well have no bones in her legs for all the use they were. Beth pulled her fingers free from his hair feeling him wince when a finger got stuck and tugged on a few strands. He helped her to her knees then butt before she sprawled out on her hard, cold concrete floor staring up at him. Her eyes moved to his wet fingers dripping with her wetness. A pleasant tingle entered her gut a feeling of somewhat claiming him with her essences came over her making her smile at him.

Daryl followed her eyes sight to his fingers, a slow smirk came to his lips before he stared into her eyes. Beth was split between staring back at him and watching as he brought his fingers up to his mouth sticking each one into his mouth one at a time and sucking them dry. Another tingle this time stronger warmed her gut and between her legs. That had to be about the hottest thing she had ever witnessed. Once he was done he smiled lustfully down at her.

"Sweet just like ya are." She had just finally gotten cooled off and now a blush highlighted her cheeks from what he said in such a husky voice. Beth rubbed a hand on her forehead as she wondered what she would do now. Was she supposed to just say 'thanks' and leave? Her eyes moved over his obvious erection straining against his jeans. Did she help him with that? Could she even do that?

Beth wasn't so sure she could, but then she didn't think she could do what just happened so…

"Do you…do I help you with that?" Daryl blinked at her confused by her question before she pointed a finger at his middle. He quickly shook his head.

"Nope, this was 'bout yer frustration not mine." Beth frowned not liking how she was getting something out of it and he wasn't.

"But Daryl-No Beth!" She leaned up still frowning as he cut her off. "Why not?" Daryl just shook his head leaning down a hand to help her up. Beth thought about ignoring it but decided to not be so hard on him especially after what he just did for her.

"Ya should go off ta bed, it'll be mornin' 'fore ya know it." That sounded an awful lot like a dismissal she thought. Beth looked into his eyes to see how uncomfortable he was now like he hadn't just been fingering her only a few minutes before. She was amazed at how quickly the tension between them had just about dispersed, it also sadden her too.

"Okay, thank you Daryl. Have a good night." Before she lost her courage Beth leaned up on her tip toes pressing her lips softly against his. It was meant to be a simple press of lips so she wasn't disappointed when he didn't try to press for a harder kiss. She pulled back smiling tiredly at him as he returned it with his own tired smile.

"Thank you…"

Beth then turned and walked right out of the tower. The night air hitting her made her feel even more exhausted than before and it was an adventure all its own when she got back to her cell. She collapsed on the bed feeling very sated along with the tiredness in her limbs and mind.

The last thought she had before passing out completely was that she would make it up to Daryl eventually.

Everyone needs a helping hand every once in a while…

* * *

**A/N: W**ow so for a straight three hours I sat here writing this oneshot. I have no idea what came over me but I must be sexually frustrated to have written this! Lol. I have not read over this I am just posting it as it is cause I'm shit tired and ready to go to bed! Also since I know I'll be hearing about a second part to this, there might be one in the future but for now this is stand alone. No worries though I'm sure I can work myself up to writing another one, hahaha will y'all believe me if I told ya I just read a lot and have never had sex before? Cause it's true…hahahaha…virgin at 24 ain't I lucky?

Anywho I also wanted to say that I don't like to use the terms 'vagina' or 'pussy' when writing sex scenes/lemons because they just really don't turn me on. Actually funny thing when I read a scene with either of those words there I replace them with like 'channel' or 'center' or just stop at 'her'. Hahahaha I don't know why but I guess it really isn't my cup of tea. Hope y'all liked this! I'll be updating 'Iris' soon and same for 'Five Kisses'. Check ya later…

_**ALCzysz17**_


End file.
